Ash's Rage
by Roel Kurama
Summary: Some of the characters get sucked into a Lord of the Ring type world. Anyways, my first fic, hope it's good.
1. The Magic Box and The Spell Gone Wrong

**Ash's Rage**  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Degrassi in any way, shape, or form.  
  
**Important Notes**: Takes place right after "Holiday". This is a fic that sends our characters from Degrassi on a quest. Involves weapons and fighting, as in the Lord of the Rings. (They go around in a fake world and fight monsters or whatnot). Also, in some chapters the title might have more then one name in it, for example this one: "The Magic Box _and_ The Spell Gone Wrong". Each title designates a whole separate chapter, although to short to be on their own, I put them together. Same thing for other chapters....  
  
**Author's Notes**: This is my first fic, after many failed attempts of other fics; I've decided to stick with this one. Hope it turns out good. Not many fics like this of Degrassi out there... Oh Hyne, let this be good...  
  
Chapter 1: The Magic Box  
  
"Hey Ash," Ellie said greeting her friend as they came back to school from the holidays.  
  
"Oh, hey, Ellie," Ashley replied, trying to be as cheerful as she could have to avoid Ellie and Marco from asking any questions about what happened at the talent show at the end of the fall semester before school let out for the holidays, or how she felt about it. Obviously it didn't convince them. They were her friends and they would have known something was up anyways.  
  
"So, how are you doing, I mean with what happened and all?" Marco asked sympathetically.  
  
"Guys... I'll be okay. It's no big deal," she lied. Craig had hurt her a lot by cheating on her with Manny, and even as she stood there, she still wasn't over it. Deep down she wanted him to pay for what he did to her. She felt as if he reached inside of her and ripped her heart from its cavity, and threw it on the floor, only then to stomp on it.  
  
"Ash, we know it's hard for you, we know you're not okay. You're our friend, and friends are supposed to look out for each other. We're just trying to help," Ellie explained.  
  
"Guys..." she said still trying to pretend like everything was okay. She couldn't handle it anymore, so she finally told Ellie and Marco how she felt. "I...I...I just can't believe Craig would do something like that to me... I...I thought he loved me..." After she finished, she started crying. She leaned over and hugged Marco for comfort.  
  
"It's going to be okay," Marco assured her.  
  
"No it won't. I loved him, and he did this to me, I want him to pay," Ashley replied.  
  
"Oh crap! We're going to be late to Mr. Simpson's class," Marco exclaimed, "I hope this works out for you Ash, you didn't deserve this.  
  
"Great we're going to be late on the first day back, wonderful," Ellie said as she heard the bell ring.  
  
"Ms. Kerwin, Ms. Nash, and Mr. del Rossi, you're late, go take your seat," Mr. Simpson said as he was taking roll at his computer.  
  
"I'm sorry guys," Ashley said when they sat down.  
  
"It's okay Ash," Ellie said, "besides, your problems are way more interesting and important than media immersions..."  
  
Ash had felt a little better after talking to Ellie and Marco, although her feelings of revenge did not go away. During media immersions, Ashley decided to research something else instead of the assigned topic, amazingly getting caught only once.  
  
Later in the day, in Mrs. Kwan's class, the students were granted some free time because she was annoyed at trying to teach kids who weren't even paying attention to her anymore because they were busy catching up with their friends, and exchanging their holiday stories.  
  
"Hey Marco, El, I found this cool shop around here while I was looking online in Simpson's class. You guys maybe want to go after school and check it out?" Ashley asked them.  
  
"I'm not doing anything after school, are you Marco?" Ellie asked and Marco shook his head, "then I guess we're in."  
  
On the other side of the class room Jimmy, Spinner, and Craig were talking about their experiences over the holidays, as none of them wanted to bring up Ashley in the conversation, considering Craig was just getting over being dumped by two girls in one night. Craig felt really bad about what he did to Ashley and Manny, but as many times as he's tried to tell them neither would believe him.  
  
"Craig. Yo, Craig!" Spinner snapped him out of his day dream state. "Do you want to go to the Dot with me and Jimmy or not?"  
  
"Huh, oh, sure," Craig replied still partially day dreaming.  
  
"Okay, good. You need to stop thinking about Ash. Meet us at the Dot at seven," Jimmy informed him.  
  
After school around six thirty Craig started getting ready to go to the Dot. He had a feeling that Jimmy would have brought Hazel and where Spinner and Hazel are Paige is probably not far behind. When he showed up at the Dot, his feeling was confirmed when he saw Paige, Spinner, Hazel, and Jimmy sitting at a table already laughing and having a good time.  
  
Craig sighed as he went in and sat down at the table with the rest of them. Paige, trying to be her usual everything-is-fine-with-me attitude, tried to cheer Craig up when he got there. "Hun, it'll be okay, it's not the end of the world."  
  
"Easy for you to say, you have Spinner," Craig retorted.  
  
"So, I mean you'll find someone else, and hopefully one at a time this time," Paige couldn't resist making one joke about it.  
  
Craig glared at her and turned to leave....  
  
Meanwhile after school, Marco, Ellie, and Ashley went to their lockers to get last minute homework supplies out. They met each other outside the school. Marco and Ellie were the first ones back. "So where do you think this shop is that Ash was talking about in English?" Marco asked Ellie.  
  
"I have no idea, she hasn't said anything to me about it other then what she's said to you," Ellie replied as Ashley walked out of the school.  
  
"Hey guys, you ready to go?" Ashley asked them.  
  
With a quick glance to Ellie, Marco replied, "Um... sure."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
They walked on for about ten minutes when they came to a stop in front of their destined store...  
  
"The Magic Box....." Marco read out.  
  
Chapter 1: The Spell Gone Wrong  
  
"We shouldn't be here," said a near terrified Marco.  
  
"It's okay Marco, nothing's going to leap out and attack you....I hope..." Ashley said.  
  
"What are we doing here anyways?" asked Ellie.  
  
"We are buying ingredients for a magic spell on Craig," Ashley replied.  
  
"Um... what kind of spell are we looking for?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Don't know, thought I would just find something here."  
  
"Nice Ashley, real nice."  
  
"So what, I was bored in media immersions and I want revenge on Craig for what he did to me with Manny. Oh! Here's something: Memory Alter. Hmmm....sounds interesting. I think I'll get it."  
  
"Ash, we really shouldn't," Marco complained.  
  
"Relax Marco," Ellie was trying to comfort him but even she was a little worried.  
  
"Here, I'll be right back, I'm going to purchase it," Ashley said as she left.  
  
"It'll be okay Marco, I'm sure she won't go through with this." Ellie finished before Ashley came back.  
  
"Okay guys, ready to go?"  
  
Marco leaped at the thought of getting out of this place.  
  
"Alright, we're gonna go to my place from here so we can try the spell out because my parents are at a business meeting or something and Toby's a J.T.'s house. So you're coming?"  
  
"I guess, but you not really gonna use the spell, right?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Of course I am, I want to erase Craig's memory of anything relating to Manny and our brake up," Ashley responded.  
  
Back at Ashley's house she had everything set up to do the spell, while Marco and Ellie tried to convince Ashley not to go through with it, but to no avail.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to do the spell, it's not like it'll hurt anything much. Besides, he deserves something to happen to him."  
  
"Fine, but I'm not going to help you," protested Ellie.  
  
"Fine then you and Marco can just watch," she said as she proceeded with the spell.  
  
"Oh my God! I did something wrong, it's not supposed to be doing that..." Ashley screamed.  
  
"What did you do wrong?" asked Ellie.  
  
"I don't know, but I know this isn't a good thing. Here, let me try and fix it," she said as she dropped something else in it.  
  
"Oh no!" Ashley screamed and a blinding light flashed throughout the whole house and at the same time over at the Dot when Craig turned around to leave, there was a blinding light. When the light went away, Ashley, Ellie, Marco, Spinner, Paige, Jimmy, Hazel, and Craig were gone.

_fin_  
  
I hope it was good, I can't promise all the chapters will be this long, oh well. It's 4:52 a.m. central time now so I'm probably gonna go to sleep...... be sure to review.....


	2. Where Are We and Mileena and Faravir

** Ash's Rage**  
  
**Disclaimer**: Guess what guys, I hate to inform you, but I don't own Degrassi.  
  
**Reviewers**: Kyou the outsider: Thanks for the first review, and I'll try and update every week, but yeah, I thought there weren't enough fantasy stories about Degrassi so I wrote one.  
  
PNUTO13: Yeah, i don't really like Manny either and I hope her only appearance in here is just in conversations, but then again I only really have the next 3 chapters planned out.  
  
**A/N**: All throughout this fic there are going to be allusions to many different things. Each will be marked and explained at the bottom.  
  
Chapter 2: _Where Are We? (part 1)_  
  
In the middle of a very dense forest, Marco and Ellie are seen lying on the ground  
  
"Ughn, where am... Marco!" Ellie screamed seeing Marco close to her, lying face-up on the ground. She ran over to him. Kneeling down on the ground, she checked to make sure Marco was even still alive. "Marco, please wake up," Ellie pleaded.  
  
"Huh....Where...." a confused Marco managed to get out before Ellie threw her arms around him.  
  
"Oh thank God you're alive!" Ellie said.  
  
"Yeah me too, and I'm gald to see you haven't died either," Marco replied, "but, um, wasn't Ash with us too?" Marco asked.  
  
"Yeah, um, I think. She was with us at her house before...._something_ happened and now here we are. She might be around here somewhere. Wanna look for her?" Ellie asked Marco.  
  
"Uh.....sure I guess, but help me up, I'm still sore from.... I guess however we got here..." Marco said. Ellie helped Marco up and the two set off to find Ashley when they heard shouting off in the distance.  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
"Ash?" Ellie said, running past some trees. "Ash? Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah," Ashley replied.  
  
"Then what was the deal with the emotional outburst?" Marco asked her.  
  
"Oh, nothing, it's just that everything I do gets screwed up. I mean, look at me and Craig, and then this spell thing. It went wrong and now look at us. Where _are_ we?" Ashley explained.  
  
"I have no idea," Ellie said as they looked around for some clue as to where they were, but finding none.  
  
"But hey! Look at the bright side: we are still alive. Now all we have to do is look for a way out of this forest," said Marco, trying to be optimistic for them.  
  
"Not while I'm here to stop you," said a mysterious voice behind them. All three turned around to see a woman dressed in pink and black. Her long, black hair was tied in a very tight ponytail, while she wore a pink and black face viel. Her top was black and long sleeved, starting at the top-half of her breasts, and extending down to her elbows where pink designs worked their way in. Her bottom was no more then a dark pink thong, and attached at the back was a peice of cloth with a pink and balck design similar to the ones on her sleeves. She also wore black, realativly large, knee-high boots.  
  
But her appearance wasn't what caught their attention (entirely), for the mysterious woman was also wielding a pair of sai. [1]  
  
"You," the woman said pointing at Ashley, "are to come with me."  
  
"Um...why?" Ashely asked the woman.  
  
"Because, you're needed to bring about the destuction of this world. You're anger and hurt make you perfect for it," the woman informed her.  
  
"Yeah, and I think this woman's crazy," Marco said, "we should probably leave."  
  
"I regret to inform you that she is not leaving this forest unless it's by my hand," the woman !" Marco screamed, and all three of them turned and ran in the opposite direction while the woman just stood there laughing.  
  
Chapter 2: _Mileena and Faravir_  
  
The three of them, Marco, Ashley, and Ellie, ran as fast as they could through the forest trying not to get caught. They decided to stop at a pretty safe place, they judged this as she wasn't in their sight anymore.  
  
"This is crazy," Ellie said.  
  
"Yeah I know," Ashley replied. "Does this forest even end?"  
  
"Maybe, let's just keep going and hopefully we lost that crazy woman," Marco said.  
  
"You'll never leave this forest, I shouldn't have to repeat myself," said the woman, but the voice came from a more overhead location, then from the ground.  
  
"Great, now she's in the trees watching us. RUN!" Marco cried.  
  
"There is no escaping me nor this forest," the woman said as the three friends started to run. They ran for a good few minutes never finding a way out of the forest, although they didn't have much of a plan on what do to after they got out. They tried to run in circles in hopes of shaking the woman off, except the whole time they were running they never saw her behind them. They rounded a few trees and came face-to-face with the woman. Ellie ran off to the left, but Marco and Ashley ran off to the right with the woman close on their heels.  
  
"I'll kill you for trying to escape," the woman threatened as they continued running. Marco and Ashely kept running until Marco tripped on a tree root sticking out into the path.  
  
Ashley stopped to help him, but he yelled at her to continue running. "You're the one she's after, I'll be fine," Marco told Ashley.  
  
"Fine," she replied and started running again.  
  
The woman caught up to Marco while he was struggling to get up.  
  
"And I'll start by killing you," she just got the words out when a man leaped out from behind a tree. The man was wearing a long, black trench coat with black pants, shirt, and boots. He was also wielding a rod ready to protect and defend Marco against the woman. [2]  
  
"Stop, Mileena," the man said.  
  
"And why should I?" she asked him.  
  
"Because what you're doing is wrong. You're trying to help bring about the destuction of this world. Something that I'm willing to try and stop, and if that means you'll have to kill me here, then go ahead and try, but I will make sure you do not touch him or his friend," the man answered.  
  
Marco blushed at the man's comment, well he wouldn't really be considered a man because he looked to be about Marco's age. Marco kinda liked the guy, even though they both were surely about to die.  
  
"Fine, then you end here as does your little friend on the ground," Mileena said as she charged the boy, ready for a fight. She tried to strike him low but the boy moved out of the way. She spun around quick enough to block a swing from his staff. She continued to try and hit him with kicks and sai attacks, but he blocked them successfully. The boy kept trying to counter Mileena's moves, but she was to quick.  
  
Marco just stood there terrified. He had no clue what was going to happen. He also had no clue that a person could be that efficient with sais or a rod like these two people were.  
  
The two combatants seemed pretty equal in strength. After a while though the two stopped.  
  
"This is pointless, you're not even my target," she said as she leaped over Marco and the boy and continued running after Ashley.  
  
As the boy looked at Marco he asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Well, I'm Faravir," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Marco," Marco replied. Faravir extended his hand to shake Marco's and as they shook hands Faravir smiled at Marco, not a friendly smile, a smile that was kinda flirtacious. "We should probably go look for Ashley and my other friend," Marco said but not wanting to stop looking at Faravir.  
  
"Yeah we should, before Mileena finds them," Faravir answered.  
  
"AIEEEEEEEE"  
  
"Oh no," Marco said and he and Faravir took off running in the direction of the sound.  
  
When they got there they found a terrified Ellie looking onward, as Mileena had a sai up to Ashley's neck.  
  
"Good, I was beginning to think that you didn't care about her anymore," Mileena said.  
  
"Let her go," Faravir commanded and he started to run at her when Marco stopped him.  
  
"No, let her go, she's faster then you," Marco said making Faravir stop.  
  
"Good idea," Mileena said, "now that I have her I can leave, good- bye," she said as she disappeared with Ashley.  
  
_fin_

* * *

  
[1] Essentially I'm trying to describe Mileena from Mortal Kombat Deception, and I don't own her either. 

[2] Faravir is pronounced like Faramir from Lord of the Rings (which I don't own).  
  
Wow.....I thought this chapter would never end, I've spent the past 4 mornings (12-3 a.m.) writing this thing. BAH!!! reviews makes my fic look better........(hint hint)


End file.
